Confessions of Jealousy
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: When Robin confronts Tharja on we shes so hostile to the other women in the army, he learns something new about his wife.


I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>A small convoy of soldiers marched across the plains of Ylisse, making their way to Ferox. The current exalt, Chrom, rode out front flanked by his wife Sumia and their two children Lucina and Cynthia.<p>

A ways back, the Shepherd's tactician Robin drove one of the supply wagons. Tharja sat next to him, her arms wrapped around his, head resting on his shoulder as she slept.

"Company halt!" Chrom called out, "We'll make camp here for the night and continue on in the morning!"

Robin stopped the wagon and gently shook his wife's shoulder.

"Tharja, wake up," he said softly.

The dark mage opened her eyes slowly and reluctantly unwrapped her arms from Robins.

Robin climbed down and held out a hand to help her down.

"Come on. Lets set up our tent and you can get back to sleep."

"You'll lie down with me so I have something to hold onto, right?" Tharja asked as she climbed down.

"Of course."

"Good. Because you know what I'll do to you if you don't."

Robin chuckled softly and the two walked around to the other side of the wagon. They pulled open the curtain and pulled out a tent and two bedrolls. As they did, Anna walked up to the wagon and began rummaging around for her own sleeping materials.

"Hey there Robin," she said seeing the tactician.

"Hey Anna. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I've been selling all kinds of amazing things since I joined up with you guys."

"Good to hear."

As they spoke, Tharja wrapped her arms around Robin's stomach and poked her head over his right shoulder, glaring daggers at Anna.

"Oh, hey there Tharja!" the merchant said spotting her, "Didn't see you there behind Robin. How are things with you?"

Tharja responded by intensifying her glare.

"Good to hear!" Anna said with a smile, "I'll see you two later!"

Robin waved as she walked off, then turned as best he could look Tharja in the face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"That just now! Anna was being friendly, and you just stood there glaring at her!"

"She was trying to take you from me," Tharja said letting go and stepping back, "I had to make sure she knows who you belong to."

"Tharja, no one is trying to take me away from you."

"But you're always talking to everyone," she responded crossing her arms, "Being all friendly with all the other women."

"I'm the Shepherd's tactician. I need to know about everyone so I can more effectively utilize them in battle."

Tharja looked away and let out an annoyed grunt.

Robin stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, saying, "Tharja, you are the only woman I love. You know that. Everyone in the army knows that. No one can ever take me from you."

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked turning back and looking him right in the eyes.

"I've spent a lot of time talking with Morgan and Noire. Well, mostly Noire. They told me that in the future, they were the only children I ever sired."

Tharja was silent for a moment and looked down.

"They would know best about that I suppose," she said.

"I have a feeling there's a bit more to all this jealousy of yours though."

Tharja sighed, turned around, and took a few steps away.

"Back when I was still a Plegian soldier, I had trouble getting close to others. Everyone avoided because I studied the dark arts and curses. They would call me weird and creepy behind my back. That was actually part of the reason I joined the Shepherds. I want a chance to start fresh with people who didn't know me. But it hasn't really worked out so well for me."

"That's because you keep pushing others away and putting up walls around yourself. The way you were glaring at Anna instead of talking to her just now, that's just one example. You need to try talking to them first."

"I tried that with you and it didn't work out so well."

"Maybe not at first, but that was because I had just caught you stalking me around the camp and you told me you had been watching me sleep. It wasn't the best first impression. But we talked more after that, and I started to see who you really were inside. A beautiful woman who was looking for someone to love and love her in return. And I started to realize that I wanted that for you too and that I was the best person to do that for you."

Tharja turned back and stared at him blankly.

"I already knew the other guys pretty well before we recruited you," Robin continued, "Most of them already confessed their love to one of the other women and the few who hadn't didn't seem like a good match for you."

"And what made you so good for me?"

"I felt like there was an invisible bond between us. I couldn't explain it before, but I think I get it now. Even though I'd been with the Shepherds for so long, I didn't really feel that close to anyone. I think that's what drew me to you. And that's why you've been so hostile to the other women. I'm the first person you've ever been truly close to."

"Yeah, so what? Is it so wrong for me to not want to lose that?"

"No, but you have to understand that it won't ever happen. No matter how many people we meet or become friends with, we will never lose what we have. I love you Tharja, and nothing can take that from us."

Robin stepped forward and pressed a kiss onto her lips. Tharja was briefly surprised, but soon pressed herself into it. The broke apart after a moment and Robin looked down at the tent they had pulled out earlier.

"We should probably go set up our tent now," he said, face red.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tharja replied, her face just as red.

Standing a little ways away, Noire watched them walk off, her face bright red as well.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" Morgan asked coming up from behind her.

"Oh! Hi Morgan. M-mother and father were just talking about something and then they kissed and went off to set up their tent," Noire replied a little nervously.

"Congrats big sis!" Morgan said a smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Congrats? About what?"

"I think moms about to get pregnant with you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!<p> 


End file.
